


i loved you

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, One Doesn't, One Shot Collection, Other, Sad and Happy, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, one survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: Dongmyeong and Dongju are twins, obviously. Both of them don't think they're good enough. After confronting each other they individually decided what they were gonna do. Let's see if they made a good choice.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion & Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong, Son Dongmyeong/Unknown
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	i loved you

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry kinda not really
> 
> REMEMBER  
> I only use ONEUS and ONEWE as characters, I wish no hurt or harm upon any of them.  
> xoxo delaney emmerson

Dongju was a shy boy, he always had been, and more than likely he always will be, that's just who he is. There's nothing wrong with being shy, no one has ever told him there was, except for his dad, and his mom, and the choreographer...and the manager. But it really wasn't a problem. His members loved him, ONEWE loved him, he thought the fan's loved him too. Then something happened, and Dongju found a twitter account. The account name said to read the pinned tweet, so, Dongju being the curious boy he is, he clicked on the account. He clicked on the link in the pinned tweet, and he found it. What is it? A petition, and what was the petition for? It was for Dongju to be removed from ONEUS. After reading the title, of course Dongju but that isn't what broke him. What broke him was the amount of people who signed the petition. 2,167 people agreed that he shouldn't be a part of ONEUS. That made the boy break.

Dongmyeong was on his phone, looking at twitter, while taking a break in the studio, Giwook was using the restroom, Harin was trying to find new drumsticks because he broke his main pair, Younghoon was getting drinks and food for everyone, and Kanghyung was practicing an emo song he liked on his guitar. As Dongmyeong scrolled through his twitter he decided 'screw it! i wonder what comes up when i type in dongmyeong?' so that's exactly what he did. he wasn't shocked by the first few posts, just nice things about him or things about him and dongju, or just ONEWE in genral. But then just like Dongju, Dongmyeong saw something but rather than an account he thound a thread, 'dongmyeong is so untalented, like why did ONEWE even let him in the band?? Other than with day6 and a few others, a band doesn't need a keyboardist. and his vocals!! don't get me started.' At first Dongmyeong just thought it was one or two peoples opinion, and then he saw how many retweets it had, 1,029 retweets. Knowing so many people hate him really hurt the boy. "Come on! Let's start recording!" Giwook yelled double checcking his bass was in tune.

The band was on break again, as Kanghyung had broken two guitar strings while messing around. With nothing to do Dongmyeong decided to call his twin, Dongju. "Hello Dolmaengie," Dongju answered his voice shaky.

Being a good brother Dongmyeong asked Dongju what was the matter. "I found something on twitter." Dongju cried his voice breaking every other word.

"What did you find, Dongdoongie?" Dongmyeong asked worried, was his brother worried about him? Were people saying bad things about his brother?

"There was petition, to kick me out of ONEUS. 2,167 people signed it~" Dongju sobbed quietly. "You deserve to be a part of ONEUS, Dongdoongie, 2,167 people is so much less then the amount of people who love you." Dongmyeong comforted, he didn't believe his words applied to himself but he knew they applied to Dongju.

"Thank you, Dolmaengie. I have to go back to practice now." Dongju said his voice still weak. "Of course Dongdoongie, I'll talk to you later." Dongmyeong smiled although his brother couldn't see it in. "Talk to you later." Dongju hung up.

It was 2:00 a.m. ONEUS had just finished practice, Dongju had said he was going to stay a little while longer. His hyungs didn't object. They should of though. The younger had made a plan after talking with his brother. What might his plan be? It involves a rope, a note, and a chair. Why don't you guys take a wild guess? If you still can't get the idea, I'll tell you. Dongju was going to leave this world, end his life, commit suicide. 

It was 3:00 a.m. when Giwook finally fell asleep and gave Dongmyeong the peace he oh-so wanted. Dongmyeong wanted to think, but he had to help Giwook with part of their new song, Dongmyeong didn't mind but he really wanted to have his own time. When no one, could interrupt him, where he can walk into his and Giwook's shared bathroom. Where he can look in the mirror and hate every feature, where he can scratch at his face cause it's so ugly. Where he can hastily open the mirror-cupboard and grab the first bottle he finds. 

Dongju had found a place to hang the rope. His note had been written and taped to the ground. His face was swollen with tears as he stood on the chair. His hands grabbed the rope and put it around his neck slowly, as if he was rethinking. He took a few deep breaths and looked at the short, yet high enough, space between him and the ground. He looked up at the ceiling, then closed his eyes. 

Dongmyeong hadn't wrote a letter like his brother. He thought a letter wouldn't say enough. Wouldn't say what he wants it to say. Would make him look like there was only one reason for his death. His discovery pushed him over the edge, but it didn't push him completely. So many other things pushed him to the edge, his discovery wasn't the only thing, it was just what pushed him over the edge, made him fall. Once Giwook had fallen asleep, he did it. He went into his and Giwook's bathroom. He grabbed Giwook's sleeping pills from the mirror-cupboard. He poured him self a glass of water. Four pills, drink of water, breathe, repeat. That was his method. 

"DONGJU!!" Hwangwoong yelled putting the flailing boy back on the chair, and loosening the rope before completely taking it off. Dongju's neck was bright red, nearly as red as his hair. Hwangwoong didn't talk. He didn't scold Dongju. He didn't scream at him until he was sobbing. He took the boy off the chair, and he hugged him. No words said. Just a hug and tears. So many tears.

Giwook heard a loud crash and assumed it was Harin, because well, it was always Harin. So he went to make sure his clumsy hyung was okay. He got out of bed wrapped in a blanket. He walked down the hall with his glasses clumsily put on. He knocked on Harin and Kanghyung's door, to which Harin answered grumpily. "Are you okay hyung?" Giwook asked Harin.

Harin looked at the maknae in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?" He questioned. "I heard a loud crash and assumed it was you, was it not you?" Giwook asked his voice filled with fear. 

"What's all the ruckus?" Younghoon asked from the living room. "We don't know." Giwook said still scared. 

Harin quickly checked that it wasn't Kanghyung who had made the noise. "Giwook, I think it was Dolmaengi." Kanghyung groaned throwing his covers back on.

Giwook ran back to their bedroom, to see that the bathroom light was on and the door was open. Giwook shyly walked over to the bathroom to see if Dongmyeong was okay. When he saw the sight before him, Giwook screamed.

"Giwook what's the matter!!?" Younghoon asked running over to the upset boy. "Do-Dolmaengie, he's-he's dead!" Giwook cried dropping to the floor. Kanghyung and Harin ran over to see what the hell Giwook was talking about, and then they saw him. His body limp and cold, his eyes rolled back, something written in lipstick on the mirror, a broken glass by his head, and empty pill bottle fallen to the ground.   
  
"He-He's dead." Younghoon confirmed checking the youngers pulse."The mirror says something hyung." Giwook pointed out. "What does it say?" Harin asked. "It-It says ** _i loved you_**." Younghoon answered. 

"Wh-What do we tell Dongju and hi-" Kanghyung was cut off by a call coming from Giwook's phone. "It's Hwangwoong." He said answering the phone.

"Hyung?" Giwook answered, "Hi Giwook, Is Dongmyeong there?" Hwangwoong asked his voice shaking. "Why do you need Dolmaengie, hyung?" Giwook asked his voice also shaking as he put the phone on speaker mode. "Dongju almost commited suicide and he wants to talk to Dongmyeong. " Hwangwoong explained quickly, the four members gasped. "Hwanwoong, Dongmyeong is no longer with us." Harin said slowly. 

"He's dead." 


End file.
